fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuruwa Linese
Linese (Rain) Kuruwa (ライソ クルワ or リネセ くるワ orりねえ ) (Lindsey Kupper in English,Pluie Monde in French, Regen Kupfer in German, and وطب ١غقخ in Arabic) is one of the main cures in the Metallic Eternal Beautiful! Precure franshise. She's diagnosed with autism when she was a baby. Favorite Food: Candy anytype of cnady she'll eat Theme: Civillain Form: Happiness, Sweets. Cure Form: Stars Favorite Cure in real life: Cure Peach. Movie form: In MEBPC, it is Sparking Starlight Silk and her power is the Powerful Remembrance. In MEFPC, it is Mega Cure Silk and her power is the Metal Illusion. Etmology: Linese (ライソ) means Rain and Kuruwa (クルワ) means a term with walls so it means Raining Wall. Friends: Leini Seniku, Arini Waiilu and Rose Dikuno. School: Shikyo Roido Junior High (Bishop Lloyd in English) Clubs: Yearbook, Archery, Basketball, Golf, and Badminton Birthday: June 28 Zodiac: Cancer Middle Name: Yoake Nanshi: Yoake means Dawn and Nanshi means Nancy so it means Dawn Nancy. Character Song: Hell Yeah by Midnight Red Trivia, Transformation sequence and more... Trivia * Linese is the first Cure to have rose gold as her theme color * She is the second Lead Cure to be a first-year at school, preceded by Haruka Haruno * Linese is the first Lead Cure to be 12-years old. (In Haruka's case, she's 13) * She is the third Cure to represent stars, preceded by Cure Fortune and Cure Twinkle. * Her dream is to be a famous singer and be amazing. * She is the second Cure to represent stars, have brown hair, and be a first-year preceded by Cure Twinkle. * She is also the second Cure to be popular with boys although her and Miki Aono isn't interseted in them. * She shares the same voice actress as Cure Peach * Linese is the thirdteenth Pink Cure overall. Transformation Sequence: Linese inserts her rose gold Beauty Charm into her Aurora pact and shouts her phrase "Precure! Majestic Switch!" Then says the magic spell "O Life Kingdom God, send me your strength and power!" then she transforms with her magic wand with her theme color. Then activate it, she has to type her cure name and swipes to make a rainbow. She floats in rose gold glitter light. She also draws her outfit with the wand then hops or spins to it. Linese draws a glimmer of light into change her hair and eye color. She then says her catchphrase. Relationships Seniku Leini- One of Linese's teammates. She shares the attack Sliver Constellation with Leini. Linese's supporter whenever she's depressed or stressed. Waiilu Arini- One of Linese's teammates. She got her pants pulled down by the kookiest guy in school with her. One of the members of the swimming team. Dikuno Rose- Also one of Linese's teammates. She is older than the other Cure's so she's wise. Linese's chick-flick bate. Kibiwu Inori- Linese's teammates in Metallic Eternal Forever! Precure. She think's Linese's name is pretty. Inori and Linese go places together. Kurumi Appiwa- Also one of Linese's teammates. She loves Linese so much that she actually wants her to live with her. Category:Characters